


i feel your secret scream next to me

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [66]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Creampie, Desperation, M/M, Tickling, Trans Male Character, Urophagia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Living with Kukui is a pain in the ass, and Guzma would never admit that he loves every second of it. Of course, Kukui doesn't need him to say a word. He's always had a good read on Guzma.
Relationships: Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Series: Commissions [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	i feel your secret scream next to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> A commission of Guzma and Kukui for Zapp! Goes off our headcanons that Guzma is trans.

Kukui has been at this for way too long. It’s rare that he spends this much time on a project, really pouring over all the details of his research. Generally, he prefers being in the field, getting hands on experience with pokemon moves, but this is an essential part of being a professor, as well. He has to keep up with research outside of his own expertise, and there are, quite frankly, some moves he will never experience and some things he will never see first hand.

As such, he sometimes has to resort to reading the reports of others. Right now, he’s been looking over a particularly interesting one out of Galar, detailing the different sorts of Max moves, and he’s so engrossed in it he hardly notices the ache in his bladder. That is, until it is a full on throb, and he knows he can’t push on any longer.

It is, of course, at that moment that Guzma finally decides to get out of bed, and walks into the room yawning loudly. He always picks the worst times, sleeping away most of the morning and some of the afternoon, but right now, he couldn’t have picked a worse time. The two of them have been living together for some time now, enjoying their life together, but Kukui can’t help getting a dig in when he comes in after sleeping for this long.

“Finally in the world of the living, huh?” Kukui asks, turning to face Guzma. “Took you long enough.”

“Eh, fuck off. I need my sleep, okay? You got a problem with that?” Guzma says, approaching Kukui. He leans in close, taking a look at the report on the computer, before sighing heavily and walking towards the kitchen. “Don’t see how you stomach that boring shit.”

“It’s interesting, actually,” Kukui says, tracking Guzma, turning in his chair as he walks towards the fridge, grabbing a drink. “You’d probably enjoy it if you gave it a chance, y’know.”

“Nah, not my cup of tea,” Guzma says, but as he starts to wake up more, he begins to notice that Kukui isn’t entirely still. He’s fidgeting at his desk, shaking his leg, very unusual for the professor. “Huh. You alright over there?”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be?” Kukui says, forcing a smile. He is sure Guzma can’t tell what’s bothering him, not this easily, and if he can, it’s not going to go well.

“Come on, I’m not blind, y’know. I’ve got eyes, and they’re really good at noticing when you’re acting weird,” Guzma says, crossing his arms. “Can’t hide from me, Kukui.”

Kukui rises, crossing the room and approaching Guzma. He knows he should just head for the bathroom, he shouldn’t be trying to confront his lover about this. He should just take the L, and head for the bathroom, stomaching Guzma’s mocking for the rest of the day. But, ache in his bladder be damned, Kukui can’t.

“I’m not hiding anything, Guzma,” Kukui says, getting in close. He looks Guzma up and down, standing his ground, but Guzma only shrugs, shifting, guiding Kukui into a corner.

“Is that right? No  _ pressing _ need you’re worried about? Nothing you gotta go take care of?” Guzma says, and he presses in close to Kukui, forcing his back against the counter. “Figured you’d have made your excuse, already.”

“Nothing that I need an excuse for,” Kukui says, but there’s sweat beading on his brow. He knows he doesn’t have much time, he knows he shouldn’t stand his ground in this fight, but he’s never been good at backing down, even when he knows he’s been beat. Guzma has the upper hand here, but Kukui isn’t about to give up without a fight. Not that he has much choice at this point anyway. Guzma is blocking him in, pressing him against the counter, and he knows he’s not going to let him go.

“Oh, yeah, right. Come on, Kukui, I can tell you gotta piss. So, why’d you come over here to me, then?” Guzma asks, sneering at his old friend. “You coulda just gone straight for the bathroom. Sure, I’d give ya hell for it later, but you’d stay dry at least.”

“I don’t know what you-” Kukui starts, but a pang of need shoots through him. His words are cut off as one hand darts to his crotch, applying pressure, doing anything to ease the overwhelming desire to pee he feels.

“See? You’re barely holding on, there,  _ professor _ ,” Guzma says, shaking his head. “But that’s a real good look for you.”

Kukui isn’t sure when Guzma got so imposing. When he became this threatening, but he doesn’t dare make a move. He’s so close now any movement would likely spell disaster, and he isn’t entirely sure he could push past Guzma anyway. No, he’s stuck here, with no choice but to endure whatever torment Guzma sees fit to put him through.

He’s shocked when Guzma drops to his knees, instead, leaning in close, pressing his mouth against Kukui’s sweatpants, and looking up at him. Somehow, this doesn’t serve to make things any easier. The threatening aura that surrounded Guzma has faded, replaced with what Kukui knows by now is lust, but that only makes things that much more difficult.

“Come on, Kukui,” Guzma says, grinning up at him. “You’re not gonna make it anyway, just let go.”

Guzma is right. Kukui hates to admit it, but he is. He’s not going to make it. Even if he were to make for the bathroom now, rushing would only end in disaster. Hell, even a single step would probably prove too much for him now. Kukui is helpless, and with a groan, he gives in. He can’t hold back any longer, so what’s the point? He releases his hold, and sighs, as his bladder begins to empty. Guzma leans in close, doing his best to catch what he can as Kukui’s warm piss seeps through his sweatpants. Guzma is always so brazen, never afraid to just go for what he wants, and this is no exception.

The first time this all came to pass, and Guzma’s piss kink was brought to light, Kukui was surprised. Now, however? It’s just something they do. The relief he feels is immeasurable, as his full bladder empties. The discomfort fades, replaced by a dull ache, as the warmth floods down his legs. Guzma is still doing his best to get what he can manage into his mouth, but slowly, the stream comes to an end.

“See? Much better, isn’t it?” Guzma says, looking up at Kukui. He smirks, a devious, taunting smirk, and Kukui smiles back down at him.

“Oh, yeah, cousin, I feel amazing now. Ache a bit, but that’s okay. But,” Kukui says, and Guzma raises one eyebrow. “I’m not about to let you off the hook that easy.”

“Huh!?” Guzma protests, but Kukui is already reaching down, grabbing him and lifting him up onto his feet. “Whoa, whoa, what do you mean? Time out!”

Guzma protests, but Kukui is already shifting them, forcing Guzma back against the counter instead. He reaches down, slipping his hands beneath Guzma’s arms. Guzma struggles as hard as he can, but Kukui is too fast, his aim too great, and in no time, he’s got Guzma laughing, giggling, as he tickles him. He focuses under his arms at first, but shifts one hand down to his sides, already knowing all of Guzma’s most vulnerable points from childhood. It’s too easy to get a rise out of him like this, Guzma has always hated being tickled.

But, desperate times call for desperate measurwes, and Kukui is pretty sure Guzma must be pretty desperate right now. He just woke up, after all, and has been asleep for most of the day. That long in bed, he knows he must be about to burst. And sure enough, after a bit of tickling, Guzma’s laughter becomes a strained whimper. Kukui stops, just enough to let Guzma gasp in a breath of air, and speak.

“Stop it, Kukui,” Guzma warns, but Kukui only smirks at him. It’s the same smile Guzma flashed at him so many times already, and Guzma hates what it means. With only that brief hesitation, Kukui is back at it, tickling Guzma, touching his side, his armpit, driving him crazy. His laughter rings out through the kitchen, and it is only a matter of time before he grows still, before the laughter becomes a whimper.

“Ah, fuck,” Guzma says, groaning. Kukui’s hypothesis was absolutely correct, and in no time at all Guzma is pissing himself. That doesn’t stop Kukui from kneeling as well, yanking down his pants, and burying his face between his legs. It’s hard to tell if he’s trying to lick Guzma’s cunt, or drink his piss, he’s all over the place, but Guzma doesn’t care either way.

Having Kukui down there feels  _ good _ , and as the piss flows out of him, Guzma reaches down, taking hold of Kukui’s hair. He holds him in close, keeping him steady as he pees. Kukui catches a lot of it in his efforts, drinking it down greedily, but quite a bit ends up rushing down Guzma’s legs, joining the mess Kukui made. 

Kukui’s efforts mingle especially as Guzma’s stream comes to an end. Now, there’s no excuse, and Kukui is doing nothing but eating Guzma out. He drives his tongue into him, licking his cunt eagerly. He begin tracing shapes within him, reaching up and taking hold of Guzma’s hips. He can’t help himself, and he begins grinding up against Kukui, driving his cunt against his face. It’s all too much, pissing himself felt so good, and Kukui was right there trying to drink it down.

Now, with his tongue tracing shapes within Guzma, it’s only a matter of time before he reaches his limit. With a whimper, he comes, his body trembling as Kukui’s tongue breaks him down, reducing him to a quivering mess, soaked in piss and coming for him.

“There we go, isn’t that better? Now neither of us can make fun of the other,” Kukui says, finally pulling back when Guzma’s climax comes to an end. Guzma leans back against the counter, still dazed by all of this. He’s not used to Kukui being so aggressive, so forceful, but he can dig it. It was a great time, and as he smirks at Kukui, nodding along with his assessment that all of this was for the best, he finds he only wants more.

“Yeah, yeah, but are you sure you can handle me now? I mean, that just left me wanting more. You can’t just give me a taste like that, and not expect it to drive me wild,” Guzma says, and Kukui shrugs, smiling at him.

“Maybe I expected something along those lines. Would you really be shocked? I know you better than most, Guzma,” Kukui says, and Guzma laughs.

“Yeah, right. I’m supposed to believe you were planning all of this? Whatever, man, just fuck me already,” Guzma says, shaking his head. “Shut up and let’s get this over with.”

“You sure switch from begging for more to bossing me around pretty quick, don’t you?” Kukui says, and Guzma laughs once more.

“Man, you’re annoying,” he responds, but he’s already heading for the bedroom, and Kukui is following after him. There’ll be plenty of time for cleaning up later, with both of them far too caught up in their need to worry about that. 

“You say I’m annoying, but here you are leading the way,” Kukui comments, and Guzma ignores him. He continues on, like Kukui didn’t speak, which is very telling. Kukui knows what that means, that Guzma has no real argument to make. Try as he might to act all cool and distant, he can’t fool Kukui, and has never been able to fool Kukui. As time went on, Guzma’s tough guy act became more and more a part of himself, but Kukui has always seen right through it.

Guzma swears Kukui is a total dumbass most of the time, but somehow, he’s always been able to tell how Guzma feels. Even when Guzma could hardly tell, Kukui knew, and it was always so damn frustrating. Now that they live together, Guzma is glad. He’s glad Kukui is too much of a dumbass to take hints, to realize he should leave Guzma alone. He’s glad he gets to spend so much time with him, even if he is annoying. Deep down, Guzma loves Kukui. And he always has. They were best friends, once, but he always wanted more.

This is a dream come true, living with Kukui, and being with Kukui, and at times, Guzma can’t help but wonder when he’ll wake up. When it will all be over. It’s ridiculous, he knows, this is as real as anything, and he isn’t going to get rid of Kukui any time soon even if he wanted to, but he can’t escape those thoughts no matter how hard he tries.

Now, as Guzma climbs into bed, working his now soaked pants off the rest of the way, and his underwear as well, he can’t help feeling nervous. It’s been so long, they’ve done this so many times, but he always finds himself a bit nervous around Kukui. He isn’t really sure why, when this is a staple of their relationship. Hell, even before they got together for real, the two of them used to fuck like animals, each telling the other it didn’t mean anything,

But it always did. It always meant something, and it always will, and Guzma isn’t sure why he still gets this  _ fucking _ nervous. It’s Kukui, the man can’t even be bothered to put on a shirt most of the time, so why is it such a big deal that he’s alone with him, stripping down, waiting for him to come and take him?

“It’s okay, Guzma,” Kukui says climbing in on top of him.

“‘Course it is,” Guzma mutters, looking away. Kukui leans in to kiss him, before biting down gently, his teeth just barely pushing into Guzma’s flesh. “Ah, fuck.”

“Just relax, alright?” Kukui says, as he kicks his sweats off the rest of the way. He shrugs out of the lab coat as well, leaving himself completely naked. Guzma glances down, taking note of his cock, how hard he is, how  _ ready _ he is, and still finds it so hard to believe this is real. He knows Kukui loves him, he’s been with him so many times, but it’s still so shocking, so intense.

He shouldn’t be this crazy for this dumbass, especially not after so much time! It’s so frustrating, but he loves it so much. He loves  _ him _ so much. And as Kukui lines himself up, the tip of his cock pushing into Guzma’s cunt, Guzma can’t help whimpering.

“Ah, fuck, just do it already!” Guzma says, growing weary of all the teasing. He knows if he doesn’t stop him, Kukui is likely ot drag this out for a while. He loves taking his time, teasing Guzma and playing with him, like a litten with a ball of yarn. Kukui loves ot unravel him, to toy with him, and Guzma loves it as much as he hates it. Right now, however, all he can think of is the way Kukui tickled him, forcing him to piss himself, and how much he aches for him now. 

Guzma loves every second of this, loves being with Kukui, and once Kukui finally thrusts into him, the heat of his cock finally pushing inside of Guzma, he moans.

“That good?” Kukui asks, smirking down at Guzma.

“Shut the fuck up,” Guzma responds, looking away, “You know it is.”

“I just like to hear you say it,” Kukui says, leaning in to kiss Guzma. With his hands on each side of Guzma, he keeps himself steady, fucking Guzma rhymicially, thrusting into him again and again, as he pushses his tongue into Guzma’s mouth. Guzma hates how good he is in bed, how incredible that body feels pressing down against him. Kukui has always been so hot, and Guzma never wants to admit it. He’s just such a dork, such a dumbass, and it’s not fair that he can be this fucking _ hot _ . But, Guzma isn’t going to complain. Not when he’s the one getting fucked, not when he’s the one Kukui is sleeping with, spending every night with. He loves this, loves Kukui, and though he might be terrible at admitting that, Kukui knows.

To Kukui, Guzma is as easy to read as one of his dumb journals. Guzma hates it, he hates how easily Kukui can figure him out, how easily Kukui can wear him down, and how crazy Kukui can drive him. He’s never felt this helpless before, not with anyone. Guzma is helpless before Kukui, but he loves it. He loves that he can’t handle him, loves that he can’t deal with him, loves that each and every thrust feels incredible.

Kukui always knows just what to do, and has for years. Even when they were younger, fucking Kukui was amazing. Now, that they’re older and wiser, his technique has only improved. Guzma doesn’t like to admit that Kukui is great in bed, but Kukui loves to force it out of him. He loves to hear the praise, to know he’s doing a good job, and even if Guzma is too shy to say it outright, even if he reverts back to that snivelling little kid he used to be, the whimpers and moans Kukui forces out of him are answer enough.

Each passing second is a new heaven, as Guzma is driven closer and closer to his limit. Being beneath Kukui like this, letting him pound into him, taking his pussy, filling him, Guzma can never last for long. Once again, he is helpless, able to do nothing but look up at Kukui, meeting his eyes as he fucks him, riding out the waves of pleasure his thrusts bring.

“I love you, Guzma,” Kukui says, and Guzma cries out, finally reaching his peak. His body tenses up beneath Kukui, as he is lost completely in the throes of orgasm. Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to deliver the final blow like that?

“Love you, too,” Guzma mutters, still catching his breath, and finally, Kukui is there as well. He grunts, thrusting into Guzma one last time, his seed spilling into him.

“Don’t go falling right back asleep, now,” Kukui says, pulling back and picking up his lab coat. “You just got up, and we’ve got a lot to do today.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Guzma answers, waving him off. But as Kukui turns to leave, to go clean up the mess they left, Guzma smiles. Kukui is so annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
